memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang These categories are rather loose in concept and could use further refining, retooling or renaming. Any discussion, or revival of previous discussions on these matters would be gratefully appreciate! --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I like "ship classes", and if there are not starfaring ships in that list, we can break them into a separate sub-category quite easily. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Militaries Category:Military agencies. A category for any military agency, from the Andorian Imperial Guard to the Luftwaffe to Starfleet. There's quite a few listed in Category:Agencies and Category:Earth agencies.– Cleanse 00:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Support. If we have a Law enforcement agencies cat, we should have this one, too.--31dot 00:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Support. I'm surprised there wasn't one before.--Long Live the United Earth 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The military units category could be a subcat of this.--31dot 02:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, I was going to make this category but I ran into an issue. Agencies would have two subcategories. Articles would be able to be placed in one, both, or neither of "Earth" and "Military". So how do we deal with this for the Earth military agencies? Place them in both "Earth agencies" and "Military agencies", or make a further subcat: "Earth military agencies"? Thoughts? (I'm looking at you Alan ;-)– Cleanse 05:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah... Personally, I'd prefer not to have the redundancies or numerous subcategories, but seeing how Category:Law enforcement agencies was handled, it would seem that the "Earth" ones were thrown out of the Category:Earth agencies altogether, and they (eg NYPD) exist only in the one category. I'd be in favor of doing as you suggested...list all Earth agencies in one category, and then let them trickle into other categories where they can co-exist with other planet's agencies. --Alan 21:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Non-corporeal beings We already have a list of about 30 species. Given that we know of quite a few entities/individuals from some of these, there are probably 50-60 articles that would fit this. Two ways we could approach this: * One category that includes both individuals and the species (easier, since in some of these cases, the lines are skewed) * OR we could have separate cats for the individuals and the species. --- Jaz 08:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars", "Shadows and Symbols I have no idea what to call this, but I think we should have a category for the people and places seen in . The Benny Russell episodes are a good part of DS9 but right now there isn't place where all the information seen his Sisko's visions is gathered in one place for easy access. - Archduk3 02:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Is your intention to refer to just the illusory characters seen in the visions in those episodes, or illusory characters in general? (I think there were others.) It may be worthwhile to separate them out somehow. We do have a fictional characters cat, and absent evidence that these characters were real they could go there. Alternatively, any new category (Illusory characters, as a name maybe?) could be a subcat of it.--31dot 09:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) It's not just the people but the places as well, since we have a few pages about them as well, so I have no idea how the category tree would work out then. - Archduk3 18:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Call it Incredible Tales, that should cover it. In the same style as The Adventures of Captain Proton. - Archduk3 04:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Q Continuum Sorry I keep changing the example, but the Category Tree gets a bit confusing. If we just place all the articles about this in a category under Lists, like the Q Continuum category, that should make sense in both the Tree and the ambiguity of the "reality" of the episodes. Though I would prefer an Illusory category over nothing, though it shouldn't have the characters title, so locations could be added as well, as I don't think there will be enough locations to support it's own category. - Archduk3:talk 11:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fictional A Fictional category, under Lists, to go right above Fictional Characters and Fictional Tech, so locations could be categorized as well, as this would cover almost every holodeck location. - Archduk3:talk 11:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Dixon Hill A category for things related to the Dixon Hill series, similar to The Adventures of Captain Proton. - Archduk3 03:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Support.--31dot 22:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Burial Rituals I recently created the article "coffin" and couldn't find a very appropriate cat for it other than "Religion" which I noticed cenotaph, comra and crucifix (to name but a few) are located. Therefore, I propose the creation of a cat called "Burial rituals" or similar to best categorise these articles. -- TrekFan Talk 11:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Support; It could be a subcat of Religion. Not sure about the title, though...--31dot 22:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Production POV categories Different universe categories I think it would be useful to have categories for the new alternate reality and the prime reality, on the pattern of the existing Category:Mirror universe. Such categories could be added to templates along with Cid Highwind's banners. I see that there was a proposal a while back for a real-world POV category, which I also think would be useful, to be added to the template. I'm proposing that just about all articles could be placed in one of the following categories: *Category:Prime universe *Category:Alternate reality; the already existing Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) would be a subcategory of this. It could be used in combination with the final version of User:Cid Highwind/articletype/nt, probably in a template. *Category:Multiple realities (to be used in a template in conjunction with User:Cid Highwind/articletype/xx) *Category:Mirror universe (a template could be created, using User:Cid Highwind/articletype/mu and this category, for use similar to the current Template:realworld) *Category:Memory Alpha articles written from the real-world POV (or other wording) Prior discussion of a real-world category is here, but I think that the problems mentioned there (such as uncertainty about whether to put novels and episodes in the category) seem to have been resolved. —Josiah Rowe 14:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Whatever is being decided here, the final "timeline names" should be the same throughout the site - so, wait for that TF discussion to come to an end before creating any of these. -- Cid Highwind 16:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, I agree that the names should be uniform. I was assuming (probably prematurely) that there was an emerging consensus supporting "alternate reality". I certainly wouldn't create anything until there's a clearer consensus. —Josiah Rowe 17:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Maintenance categories Pages to be merged? Should we possibly add a category to all the pages that we attempt to merge? Such as Category:Memory Alpha pages with merge suggestion. (seems a bit long...) Would help in keeping track of them. Some of these pages have had a merge template on them for quite some time now. — Morder 18:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Right now, we have a simple way to see what pages have the template... see what links there. Why add an extra category? It won't tell us what's been on the list for a long time. -- sulfur 18:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I thought about that but nobody seems to check it. :) I figured a category that would show up under Category:Memory Alpha maintenance would at least show you that x number of pages are pending a merge...if it was a sub-category. And - we could use dpl to add the list to another page.... — Morder 18:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Psst... hey, Morder. Check it out. :-D --From Andoria with Love 06:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I thought we already discussed this! :) Now you're publicly humiliating me... :( Yeah, I was looking for a list of pages under the categories and didn't think to look there :) — Morder 06:58, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Just to clarify with everyone else, Morder and I discussed this on IRC. I brought the page to his attention there, and he asked me to bring it up here. I just thought I'd have some fun while doing it. Anyway, now everyone's in the know. :-P --From Andoria with Love 07:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC)